


The True Spirit of Christmas

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-15
Updated: 1999-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray celebrate Christmas together during their Adventure.





	The True Spirit of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The True Spirit of Christmas

This is more of a snippet than an actual story (I challenge anyone to find a plot). It takes place after COTW while Fraser and Kowalski are on their adventure. This is a romantic story so if a m/m pairing bothers you, don't read it. 

Rated G. Sap warning. I'd like a comment or two, but I refuse to beg. Send them to. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I'd love to get them for Christmas. 

The True Spirit of Christmas 

by: Raven 

Ray snuggled closer to Fraser, trying to get some of the Mountie's body heat. Fraser didn't hesitate to wrap his strong arms around his lover, drawing him closer.  
"You know something, Fraser?" Ray asked.  
"Mmm?"  
"I'd have never guessed that I could spend a Christmas Eve like this. Remember last year?" He felt Fraser frown.  
"Ow." Ray gave a small laugh.  
"Look at it, Fraser! Here we are on this ice cap a thousand miles from nowhere and I'm--I'm happy!" Fraser shifted so he could look Ray in the eye.  
"Why do you sound so surprised?"  
"Isn't Christmas about being with people, parties, gifts?" Fraser entwined a hand in Ray's.  
"To me, it's about being with the person I love." He kissed Ray softly on the lips. Ray then nodded his agreement.  
"Fraser, let's never go back, okay? Just you and me and the snow for ever. I wouldn't trade the people and the parties and the gifts for nothing." He settled himself against Fraser again, resting his back against the Mountie's broad chest. "I want every Christmas to be like this."  
"They will be, I'm not going anywhere," Fraser reassured him, kissing the top of Ray's head through his parka.  
"Me neither," Ray said happily. 

Lovingly entwined, they sat back to watch the Northern Lights, knowing they had found the true spirit of Christmas in each other. 


End file.
